


Into the Past

by Sparkle123tt



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: The into the past fic you didn’t know you needed til now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle123tt/pseuds/Sparkle123tt
Summary: Everyone in Class 1-A wanted one thing. To become a hero, but how can you be a hero to a world that's in ruin? With no other choices left, Midorya, Bakugo, and Todoroki journey into the past to prevent one for all from destroying the world. The only problem? They're all 6 year olds.





	1. Chapter 1

"Deku, get up! We've got to move!" Bakugo yelled at the sobbing boy whose body was in tatters. Bakugo kneeled down beside him pulling the other teen's arm over his shoulder to heft him into a standing position. Bakugo didn't have the strength to carry him. He was barely standing himself. 

"Kaachan, no! Stop please, I-I can't fight anymore. Just leave me." Deku protested tears falling from his eyes. It took everything in him to hold back a scream. 

"Shut up, you damned idiot! Cmon! The Deku I know doesn't give up no matter how much he's hurting!" Bakuguo yelled at the weakened boy. 

"We can't win..." Deku shook his head gripping onto the red x of his friends top. "...it's too late. It's over. Can't you see? Everyone's..." Deku's voice trembled. "Everyone's gone." 

Bakugo grit his teeth, his red eyes scanning over the torn up blood soaked battlefield in front of them. Their fellow pro-heroes, their teachers, their classmates, all lay before them, dead. Life no longer shined in their eyes, mouths caked with sticky blood that dripped to the ground underneath their cold corpses.

Iida had been ripped in half his legs torn from his body, Uraraka had choked on a mixture of her own blood and vomit, Tsu had suffered a similar fate to the round faced girl her tongue having been ripped from her skull causing her to choke on her own blood as well. Yaomomo's brain, all of her internal organs had been liquified, Mineta, the little perv, had been crushed and condensed into a ball his bones and organs squished like the grape he so often resembled. Hagakure had been turned to stone. She was in chunks on the ground the only thing identifying her being her signature gloves. Aoyama had a hole punched straight through his stomach blood soiling his sparkly cape, Ojiro had his tail chopped off as well as his head, Sato had suffered a heart attack trying to ingest too much sugar to make himself stronger, Koda had been crushed by rocks, Jiro had been shot, Shoji had burned to death, Tokoyami had been drowned in tar, Sero had breathed too much poisonous gas, the tape he had applied over his mouth only succeeded in trapping the gas inside him. Denki's body was completely charred straight to the bone, Mina's body had melted away from overexposure to her own acid, Katsuki couldn't discern what was rock and what was Kirishima's remains. His best friend was scattered all over this battle field, mixed in with the dust and the rubble from the epic battle. 

Their friends had fought hard, with everything they had, but the quirks that this enemy possessed were too great. It was a mismatch every which way you turned. Even with his powerful explosion quirk, it was a miracle Bakugo himself was still alive. 

"I failed All Might." Deku's words drew Kaachans gaze back to the green boy shaking him from the recent memories of this shitty battle. "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't do it." 

"No, you didn't fail." Bakugo shook his head. He tightened his grip on Midorya's long since broken arm. Midorya made a small noise of discomfort at the action, but it succeeded in focusing his attention on his friends words. "We failed, Deku. This isn't just on you, you got that? You may have All Might's quirk, but you aren't the only one who inherited his legacy."

"Kaachan..."

"In any case Icy Hot's still out there. If we regroup we might have a chance of making it out with our lives. It'll take all three of us just to survive." Bakugo started to walk in the direction of a huge dome of ice. No doubt where Todoroki was currently holding himself up. "We need you, Deku. I need you. So don't you dare think of giving up while you're still able to breathe." 

Midorya smiled grimly. "I thought you didn't need anyone, but yourself."

"This is different." Bakugo grunted. "Damnit, are you even trying to move your fucking legs?" 

"To be honest I'm not sure. I can't even feel my legs anymore. I think I did a few too many shoot styles." Deku hesitated before he voiced his thoughts. "Are your arms okay? When kirishima went down that explosion you made...." 

"I can still fight." Bakugo replied keeping his eyes transfixed on the small igloo structure. They could make it, they just had to regroup. 

"That wasn't my question." Deku glared. 

"I will blast you." Bakugo warned. "Might even be easier than carrying you to that shitty igloo." 

"Todoroki must be on his last legs too." Deku observed. The structure wasn't as intricate or shiny as Todoroki's ice usually was. 

"You better get the fuck over here and help me you half n half bastard." Bakugo yelled once they got close. "This idiots not as light as he used to be." 

"Todoroki..." Midorya whispered a stunned silence falling upon Bakugo and Deku once their friend was finally in view. 

"Midorya, Bakugo," Todoroki didn't move from where he sat dabi's lifeless body cradled in his lap. The young todoroki ran a hand through his elder siblings hair wiping away the black ash that had stained his red hair. "I didn't think anyone else was still alive." 

"Sorry to disappoint you." Bakugo glared. "We still have fighting to do." The sandy haired blonde lowered Midorya to the ground, before he collapsed down beside him. 

"None of us are in any state to fight." Todoroki set his brother's body beside him closing his eyes. He looked both his comrades up and down taking his own injuries into account. "Emotionally or physically." 

"No shit, but we don't have any other choice." Bakugo snapped. "If we give up now then everyone'll have died for nothing. It'll all have been in vain." 

"Either way you look at it we lose." Deku sighed. "We're too beat up to fight at full strength, but we've too much to just give up." 

"Quite the conundrum you're all in." A voice behind them all but cackled. 

"Shit." Bakugo cursed whipping around. All for one towered over the three boys, his eyes glowing bright red with Mr. Aizawa's stolen quirk. 

"Goodbye...children." All for One stated having grown sick of toying with the three teens. He snapped his fingers and the boys were dead. The final resistance defeated. All for One had won or at least he thought he had. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay so new BNHA story idea yay! So, umm, comment, vote, and comment again! Should I continue this story? Please tell me in the comments! 😊 and don't forget to go Plus Ultra!


	2. Just a Dream

A 6 year old Izuku shot up in bed with a cry of his two best friends names flying from his lips. Unstoppable tears were already streaming down his face. He clutched his all Might plushie in his fist as his heart hammered in his chest. The toy spoke it's voice-box reacting to the touch. "I am here!" 

"Huh, All Might...." Izuku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion his head snapping to the noise. He hadn't slept with this in...wait, what the crap, why was his voice so squeaky? And his hand it was so small. He held it close to his face to inspect it, attempting to see more clearly despite the tears blurring his vision. He ran his thumb over the back of his hand realization striking him. The skin there was smooth what happened to his scar? 

"Izuku! Are you alright? I heard you yell. Izuku...?" Inko rushed into her sons room. Flicking the light switch on she saw her son shaking in terror. Confused and alone in the darkness of his bedroom. 

"M-mom?" Izuku asked clearly taken aback by her appearance. That couldn't be his mother could it? No, what was he saying of course it was her, just like he remembered her, but that had been so long ago hadn't it? She hadn't been this young in, well, years. What was going on? Was this some trick by All for One? 

"Oh, My poor little Izuku. Did you have a bad dream?" Inko frowned walking over to sit on his bed. She coaxed him into her lap cradling him in a comforting hug. Izuku didn't resist why would he? After everything that had happened, after the failure he'd endured, a hug from his mother was what he needed most. 

"Bad dream...? You mean a nightmare?" Izuku mumbled confused and if he was being honest he was getting a little more than annoyed. Sure the hug was nice, but something in his mother's voice was so babying. She was talking to him like he was some little kid. 

"Such a big word. Did Katsuki teach you it?" Inko asked smiling proudly down at him. 

"Why would Kaachan need to-wait." Izuku jerked away from his mother all the pieces suddenly clicking into place. He ran to his mirror. No, no way he couldn't be! 

"Izuku, you're really scaring me. Please say something. What's wrong?" Inko asked him. Her son had been staring at himself in the mirror for a good ten minutes now. 

"It was....it was all just a dream..." Izuku realized unsure of whether or not to feel terrible or elated. On one hand that meant he was quirkless still Or that he had never had a quirk at all. On the other it meant All Might was still alive or he was never gone to begin with. He had dreamt it all up, UA, one for All, All for One, being one of the top 3 heroes with Todoroki and Kaachan. Everything. Izuku dried his tears everything was okay. He'd probably just watched too many videos of All Might saving the day before bed. 

Close by in the neighborhood a loud boom echoed into the night. A huge explosion having gone off in a young Katsuki Bakugo's room. 

"Damnit, Katsuki! Do you have any idea what time it is!? The hell do you think you're-" Mitsuki cut herself off mid yell as she took in the state of her son. The light from the hallway illuminating her son's form as he sat up in bed. He was fighting back tears, his body completely drenched in sweat, his small arms shaking. 

Katsuki was silent as he looked around him clutching at his shirt with one of his hands. Hands that weren't as rough, scarred and calloused as they should be, as he remembered them to be. 

"Katsuki, it's-." Mitsuki went to put her hand on her son's shoulder but he bolted out of bed before she could get near him. Blasting her with a small explosion blinding her for a second so he could get into a defensive position. 

"What the hell was that you damn brat!" She roared at him anger in her voice at her attempt of motherly affection being denied. She coughed clearing the smoke out of her eyes. Damn, his quirk was getting stronger every day. 

Katsuki didn't answer her looking at her calculatingly. As if he was preparing for a fight. 

"Who the hell do you think you are using your quirk on your own mother?" Mitsuki fumed hands on her hips. 

"You're not my mother." Katsuki glared his fists clenched tears falling from his eyes. 

"Oh?" Mitsuki raised a brow her anger growing at katsuki's comment. "If I'm not your mother then who am I?" 

"Toga." Bakugo answered, his voice cracking, small explosions igniting in his hands, what the hell was wrong with him? What did that bastard do use some kind of shrinking quirk and separate them all? The last thing he remembered was All for One blasting them with some strange light beam quirk. He didn't know how he was still alive, but he wasn't taking chances. His explosions were weaker than usual, but at least his body wasn't in pain anymore which was actually strange. Not to mention his voice didn't sound right at all."Twice, All for One himself, it doesn't matter! I'll kill you! All Might's gone because of me, but I'll carry on his legacy, I'll win, I'll win the way I want to, No matter the cost, even if it breaks me, even if it kills me, I'll win! I'll win, and I'll keep being one of the pillars of peace!" 

Whatever answer Mitsuki had been expecting her son to give that wasn't it. Her anger faded down into a simmering mixture of concern and confusion towards her 6 year old son.

"Katsuki, quit talking like that, damnit!" Mitsuki all but roared whacking Katsuki scoldingly across the head before he could make a move. He clutched at his head in pain looking up at his so called mother in confusion. Whoever this pretender was they'd really done their research. But why wouldn't they have done something worse? "Pretending to fight villains is fine when your out with your friends Katsuki, but not in the middle of the night when I have work in the morning. I know you have an active imagination, but your taking it too far this time." 

"I'm taking it too far? How dare you fuckers-"

"Katsuki Bakugo!" Mitsuki whacked him on the head again. 

"Damnit, you hag!" Bakugo yelled despite himself. She looked like his mother, she sounded like his mother, she even hit like his mother, but there was no way in hell that she was his mother was she? Is that why he hadn't tried to really blast her? Why he couldn't get his hands to move and blast her away like so many others? Why couldn't he do it? 

"You watch your language. Your six for fucks sake. You can swear when your older but not yet." Mitsuki glared. 

"I'm not a damn..." Bakugo trailed off his yell falling into silence. His voice, his hands, his quirk...he, he was six. He was six, and this was his room and-and that meant-Bakugo ran at his mother and tackled her into a hug. 

"You damn brat... you going to tell me what that was about?" 

Bakugo opened his mouth to say something but what could he possibly say? He honestly wasn't sure what had happened to land him in his six year old self, but that had to be what happened. He might look and sound six, but he still had all his memories of his adult life as far as he could tell, not to mention his older self's intelligence and experience's as a hero, but he couldn't tell his mom that. He didn't need her to think he was weaker than he was already. 

"I just....had a nightmare, mom." Bakugo crawled back into bed with a soft mutter so quick Mitsuki had almost missed when he made his apology. "Sorry, for blasting you." 

-Meanwhile far far away cause Shoto doesn't live close to those two-

"Impossible...." Shoto breathed out as he looked in the mirror. A cold sweat on half his forehead, and a boiling hot one on the other. He touched his left side with his fingertips. His scar...he didn't have it...he barely recognized himself without it. How long had it been since he'd seen his left side unmarred? Or had it never been that way at all? Had those events all just been a dream? But if they were a dream then why did they feel so real? 

Shoto groaned turning away from the mirror. Was it a dream? Or was it reality? Did Izuku and Katsuki even exist or had he dreamed them up like characters in a story? Did that make them any less real? Was All for One a real threat? Was he in the past or the present? Had he seen the future in his dream? Was he going crazy like everyone else in this screwed up family? Had his father finally pushed his mind to insanity? 

"Shoto, you okay?" Shoto was broken out of his thoughts by his mother's gentle voice. 

"Yeah...fine." Shoto lied shutting off the bathroom light journeying back to his bedroom. The poor six year old was nothing but confused. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Alright! That was ch 2! So to sum up if you're confused at all, Deku thinks it's all a dream, Katsuki believes it's all real, and Shoto doesn't know what to think. I'd love to hear what you think in the comments!!


End file.
